Philip Kiriakis And Melanie Jonas
The relationship between Philip Kiriakis and Melanie Jonas was known as Phelanie. History Philip threw himself into work and family. He continued to run Titan and told Nick Fallon that Titan would be glad to purchase the rights to the alternative fuel project as soon as some of the kinks were eliminated. He hired Stephanie Johnson as an intern and hired Melanie Layton as an executive assistant. While work was going well, Philip got bad news in his family. Kate had stage four lung cancer. During her illness, Philip leaned on Stephanie for support. The two grew closer and began dating, much to the dismay of Melanie, who had feelings for Philip. Melanie tried to get between Stephanie and Philip on several occasions. Fed up with her, he fired her from Titan and told her that Titan had no interest in the alternative fuel project that she had become the sole owner of. Furious and hurt, Melanie told Victor about Philip passing on the project. Victor confronted Philip and warned him not to let emotions get in the way of business decisions. Philip agreed. To make sure that Philip did not get out of line, Victor appointed Brady as vice CEO. Philip felt blindsided by Brady's hiring and competed with him for Victor's attention. Philip attempted to get Victor's attention when he bought the rights to Melanie’s alternative fuels project for Titan. But when Philip refused to have a romantic relationship with Melanie, because he was dating Stephanie, Melanie sold the project to DiMera Enterprises. When EJ revealed that he had bought the project just to stop the fuel source from ever being developed, Melanie sold the project to Tony DiMera. Furious that Melanie had taken the fuels project from Titan, Philip confronted Tony. As Tony was walking away from Philip, Tony slipped and fell. Tony died from complications from the fall. EJ and Stefano blamed Philip for Tony's death. Determined to find a girl that would accept his family, Philip set his sights on Melanie. Despite the fact that she was dating Nathan Horton, Philip pursued Mel. He proposed to her on Christmas Eve 2009. The two were married on Valentines Day of 2010. Yet, Melanie still had eyes for Nathan. When Nathan confessed that he returned Melanie's feelings, the two shared a kiss. Philip walked in on the kiss and was furious. A drunken Philip sought comfort from Chloe. Philip and Chloe slept together. Melanie ended up confessing everything about the kiss to Philip, explained that she was sure that she had married the right man, and asked Philip to forgive her. Philip agreed but was guilt-ridden about his night with Chloe. To make matters worse, Chloe found out that she was pregnant. A paternity test confirmed that Philip was the father of Chloe's baby. Yet, someone changed the results of the test before Chloe could see the original results. Chloe believed that Daniel Jonas was the father of her baby and proceeded to plan a happy life together with him. Philip was relieved and looked forward to a future with Melanie. Chloe gave birth to a baby boy, Parker. On the day of Parker's baptism, Caroline Brady revealed that she had switched the test results. Philip was Parker's father. Melanie was heartbroken and left Philip. But, she soon learned that she was also pregnant with Philip's child. Philip hoped that the baby would bring Melanie back to him. Melanie had almost agreed, but then Melanie suffered a miscarriage. The trauma made Melanie reevaluate her life. She realized that although she still loved Philip, she couldn't be with him and be a mother to Parker. Melanie filed for divorce. Category:Couples